


January 24th

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't have very many memories of his brother. AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 24th

Sam doesn't have very many memories of his brother. There's two, maybe three, stored away in the deep recesses of his mind.

The first was during the Christmas season of 1987. Sam had been four years old, Dean at eight. Their father and mother were away on another one of their elaborate vacations, and Sam and Dean were left alone. They'd exchanged presents on Christmas morning, Sam giving Dean a box of marbles he'd found on the side of the street one day. Sam received a pristine white envelope filled with coins of all sizes. Mostly worthless, Dean explained, but awesome anyway.

The second memory is more recent, if not only by a couple years. But it's an image Sam will never be able to erase from its place burned behind his eyelids. On Dean's tenth birthday, January 24th, 1989, he disappeared. Not a trace was left, and the police just assumed he'd run away and would return in a couple days. Needless to say, he didn't. Sam's last memory of Dean is a crinkle-eyed smile, Dean yelling in his face to wake him up, laughing at Sam's bewildered look.

Sometimes he has dreams, though, dreams in which Dean is with him, older and more handsome, and they're both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> two fics posted in 1 day!!!


End file.
